<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Картина в целом by Scofie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647838">Картина в целом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie'>Scofie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, HEA, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Селфцест, недопонимание</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Новые отношения Рей идеальны. Ну, почти идеальны, если не учитывать тот факт, что её парень Бен во время секса не издаёт ни звука, независимо от того, что она с ним вытворяет. Но как-то раз Рей застаёт его за... очень, очень громким рукоблудием.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Картина в целом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269940">The Big Picture</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666">violethoure666</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Is it your fear of being buried<br/>That makes you so afraid to speak?<br/>An avalanche of opinions<br/>Like the one that fell that I'm now underneath<br/>It was my voice that moved the first rock<br/>And I would do it all again<br/>I mean, it's cool if you keep quiet<br/>But I like singing</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bright Eyes — The Big Picture</b>
  </p>
</div>Рей обожает заниматься сексом с Беном.<p>Он большой и сильный, и он не торопится с ней, не спеша подготавливает её своим ртом и огромными пальцами. Ей нравится ощущение его щетины на своих бёдрах или щеках, ей нравится ощущение его члена, когда он толкается в неё, нравится чувствовать приятное жжение, растяжку и наполненность.</p>
<p>Рей обожает заниматься сексом с Беном; просто она не уверена, что Бену нравится заниматься сексом <i>с ней</i>.</p>
<p>Наверное, глупо переживать об этом, но однажды утром, за полными тарелками сладких хлопьев, она, наконец, спрашивает, действительно ли ему <i>нравится</i> её трахать, и в ответ он недоверчиво таращится на неё, прежде чем затащить её наверх и выебать как следует. После того, как они заканчивают, он говорит ей, что <i>да</i>, ему нравится заниматься с ней сексом, и этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы развеять любые сомнения и всё же…</p>
<p>Он ведёт себя очень тихо, невероятно сдержанно. Каждый раз, когда он кончает, то зарывается лицом ей в шею. Каждый раз, когда он её трахает, то сжимает губы, сосредоточенно хмурится и не издаёт ни звука, только шумно дышит через нос в ритме с собственными толчками. </p>
<p>Каждый раз она пытается вынудить его сдаться. Она пытается сжаться на нём сильнее, покрепче, всю душу из него вытрахать. И в такие моменты его глаза расширяются, а губы раскрываются, но ни единого звука не срывается с них. </p>
<p>Как-то раз она напрямую просит его сказать, хорошо ли ему с ней. </p>
<p>— Прошу тебя, Бен, скажи мне, <i>пожалуйста</i>, тебе хорошо?</p>
<p>— Замечательно, — отвечает он, а потом снова прячет лицо.</p>
<p>Возможно, она просто эгоистична. Возможно, Бен ведёт себя в постели именно так, а не иначе, а она ведёт себя просто нелепо и несправедливо, желая, чтобы он делал то, что для него неестественно. Попроси её Бен вести себя в постели потише, она бы обиделась, и, возможно, её порывы настолько же грубы. Она любит Бена, пусть и не говорила ему об этом напрямую... пока ещё нет. Есть несколько вещей, на которые она не смогла бы закрыть глаза, но тихий секс не входит в их число.</p>
<p>Но просто всё это <i>немножко</i> досадно.</p>
<p>Рей всегда нравились звуки, которые издают мужчины, теряя контроль, но она не нуждается в этом, чтобы чувствовать себя удовлетворённой. Она делает всё возможное, чтобы забыть об этом, и сосредотачивается на тех вещах, которые ей нравятся в их отношениях. На еде, которую Бен готовит, на том, как он пахнет, когда обнимает её, и на том, что она больше никогда не чувствует себя одинокой... И, ладно, хорошо, всё остальное совсем неважно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Обычно Рей не уходит с работы пораньше, но под зданием, где она работает, прорывает водопровод, и весь магазин закрывается в полдень. Она собиралась пойти к Бену в четыре, но у неё есть ключи от его квартиры, и ей не очень хочется пилить через весь город к себе, а потом обратно, раз уж Бен живёт так близко. Она знает, что сейчас он на работе, но он же сам дал ей ключи, и если не для таких случаев, то... для чего вообще?<p>До дома Бена всего пять минут ходьбы, но она всё равно ему пишет.</p>
<p><b>Рей</b>: <i>подвал в «Джава Джо» затопило, так что нас отпустили домой, я пойду к тебе и буду ждать тебя с работы там :)</i></p>
<p>Бен ей не отвечает, но так бывает, если он на встрече, так что, воспользовавшись своим ключом, она заходит к нему в квартиру. Которая большая и яркая, и пахнет в ней Беном. Скинув туфли, она идёт к холодильнику за газировкой... и вдруг слышит <i>это</i>.</p>
<p>Низкий, долгий стон. </p>
<p>Кто-то находится в квартире... </p>
<p>Кто-то в квартире, и... </p>
<p>И они трахаются.</p>
<p>Она холодеет, а мысли несутся вскачь, навёрстывая упущенное, потому что на голос Бена это совершенно не похоже, но это <i>мужской голос</i>, и, о, господи, он ей изменяет? Он что, вернулся с работы с любовником?</p>
<p>Весь ужас смывает ярость, и Рей мчится по коридору к спальне Бена.</p>
<p>А там кто-то скулит и стонет, и, кажется, совершенно теряет контроль. Рей вся трясётся. Ей не верится, что скоро она переживёт свой собственный момент в стиле «попались!», как в «Изменщиках» или в начале какой-то дешёвой мелодрамы, в которой девушка бросает своего парня-мудака.</p>
<p>Вот только Бен не мудак, по крайней мере, она так не думала... </p>
<p>Дрожа, она толкает дверь в спальню.</p>
<p>Ей требуется минута, чтобы понять, что происходит. Бен один, что не имеет никакого смысла, и в руке у него собственный член, вид которого отвлекает, и он сидит, откинув голову назад, и он... Он... хнычет, стонет, скулит, словно ему больно, и бормочет какую-то ерунду, трахая собственную руку.</p>
<p>Рей чувствует облегчение, но в тоже время она абсолютно раздавлена. </p>
<p>Она очень рада, что Бен не трахает кого-то другого, <i>точка</i>, но и понять она не в состоянии, как это он едва ли на части не распадается от собственного прикосновения, тогда как... <i>не делает</i> этого, когда к нему прикасается она.</p>
<p>А ещё Рей просто в ужасе, потому что она только что ворвалась в квартиру к своему парню, а потом и в его спальню, и, о, господи, ей пора уносить ноги... Но она не может отвести взгляд о того, как безжалостно он сжимает член в кулаке и как его глаза блестят от непролитых слёз, пока он задыхается, скулит и вгрызается в свободный кулак. А потом он оборачивается, замечает её, и глаза его распахиваются в ужасе. Движение его руки замедляется, но он не останавливается сразу, вместо этого достаточно сильно сжимает основание члена, и с его губ тут же срывается очередной стон, но у неё такое чувство, что он делает это нарочно, чтобы не кончить здесь и сейчас, а потом он поспешно натягивает боксеры обратно, и она никогда прежде не видела, чтобы он хоть раз выглядел настолько не уверенным в себе.</p>
<p>— Извини... Я тебе писала... На работе случился... потоп, так что я... Я не хотела... Я могу... — качая головой, Рей замолкает. Бен, кажется, в ужасе. Рей чувствует, что между ними что-то сломалось, и она не уверена, что они смогут это исправить.</p>
<p>Дело не в том, что он дрочил; ей совершенно всё равно, дрочит ли Бен или смотрит порно или ещё что... Просто это очевидно, что ему с самим собой хорошо так, как никогда не было... с ней.</p>
<p>— Рей, — начинает он, и кажется, что он пытается набраться храбрости, чтобы объясниться. — Послушай, я...</p>
<p>— Нет, всё нормально! — отвечает Рей, слишком быстро и слишком резко. — Я не должна была вот так вламываться, это моя вина. Это твой дом, и ты можешь делать всё, что... — ей приходится остановиться. Слёзы, подобно цунами, обжигают горло и глаза. Тихонько всхлипнув, она прижимает руку ко рту.</p>
<p>— Рей? — зовёт Бен и встаёт с кровати, чтобы подойти к ней. Выставив перед собой руки, она качает головой.</p>
<p>Она уйдёт через минутку, как только возьмёт себя в руки. Она уйдёт и больше никогда не увидит Бена, поскольку, очевидно, то, что ему нужно... дать ему этого она не в состоянии.</p>
<p>Он выглядит беспомощным, смущённым и взволнованным, и это так отличается от того, как он выглядит обычно. Когда он принимает решения, он абсолютно непоколебим. Это дезориентирует — видеть его неуверенным в себе настолько.</p>
<p>— Рей, прости меня, я... Я могу объяснить...</p>
<p>— Не нужно, — говорит она и отступает от него. Он не следует за ней, не пытается к ней прикоснуться. — Я всё поняла. Прости... Я... — она проглатывает очередной крошечный всхлип, стараясь не позволить печали себя захлестнуть, и вместо этого в ней разгорается гнев. — Наверное, мне всего лишь было нужно, чтобы ты был со мной честен.</p>
<p>Бен краснеет, и когда он кивает ей, член в нижнем белье, который только что был наполовину твёрд, смягчается.</p>
<p>— Знаю, но я не хотел... Не хотел тебя отталкивать, понимаешь? Я хотел дать нам, — он останавливается и вздыхает. — Я хотел дать нам шанс.</p>
<p>Из глаз Рей текут слёзы. Ей нужно уйти. Она ужасно жалеет, что вообще пришла сюда, тогда как могла просто продолжать притворяться, что всё в порядке. Всё было бы отлично, не узнай она о том, что не может его удовлетворить, но теперь...</p>
<p>— Можно я только спрошу кое о чём, а потом уйду?</p>
<p>Бен выглядит расстроенным и подавленным. Никогда прежде она не видела его таким покрасневшим. Когда он кивает, его глаза горят. </p>
<p>— Я что-то делаю не так? Потому что я могу попытаться научиться, если это... Если дело в этом? — слова звучат как вопрос, хотя на самом деле это не так. — Или ты просто... не испытываешь ко мне сексуального влечения? — с этим она ничего не смогла бы поделать, и было бы намного легче просто отпустить, а не пытаться исправить то, что она...</p>
<p>— Чего? — Бен выглядит сбитым с толку, и на этот раз делает к ней шаг.</p>
<p>Рей вытирает нос тыльной стороной рукава. Она не может перестать плакать. Готовясь расстаться с ним навсегда, она понимает, что любит его. Ещё больше слёз застилают глаза — её собственный прорванный водопровод.</p>
<p>— Может, я могла бы исправиться, я могла бы... Если бы ты показал мне, что нужно сделать, я бы попыталась... — в отчаянии шепчет она. «<i>Пожалуйста, дай мне попробовать научиться, я сделаю всё, что угодно, лишь бы не потерять тебя</i>».</p>
<p>Бен внезапно оказывается в её пространстве. Она замечает, что он слегка дрожит, но к ней он не прикасается.</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — тихо говорит он. — Рей, я... Ты удивительная, почему ты думаешь, что ты... Когда это <i>мне</i> следует извиняться, и я... Я <i>не хотел</i>, чтобы ты это видела, мне так жаль. Я знаю, что это... мягко говоря, непривлекательно.</p>
<p>Он опускает взгляд к полу и хмурится, поджимая губы и стискивая челюсть.</p>
<p>Брови Рей сходятся вместе, пока она изучает выражение лица Бена.</p>
<p>— А что я должна думать? — спрашивает она. — Когда ты явно наслаждаешься собственной рукой больше... чем... <i>Намного больше</i>, чем... чем <i>мной</i>.</p>
<p>Бен снова смотрит ей в лицо, и его губы приоткрываются. </p>
<p>— <i>Чего?</i> — спрашивает он, глядя на неё сверху вниз. Но Рей сначала ничего не отвечает, лишь пожимает плечами и пытается сморгнуть слёзы.</p>
<p>— Если ты просто не считаешь меня привлекательной, это... это нормально. Бывает, — это <i>не нормально</i>, но произнести этого вслух она <i>не может</i>. — Но если... если я не очень хороша в сексе или типа того, я могла бы попытаться... ну, знаешь... стать лучше? Ты мог бы показать мне, как доставить тебе удовольствие. </p>
<p>Бен начинает смеяться, и Рей на мгновение кажется, что это невероятно жестоко, прежде чем понимает, что он тоже плачет.</p>
<p>— Рей, — говорит он. — Я... Я люблю тебя. — Он улыбается и слегка пожимает плечами, и Рей чувствует, как напряжение её отпускает, хотя неуверенность в себе, унижение и мысли о том, что она его <i>не удовлетворяет</i>, всё ещё занимают её разум. — Мне нравится быть с тобой. С тобой мне невероятно хорошо, просто здорово, намного лучше, чем... — глядя на свою руку, он усмехается.</p>
<p>— Но, — начинает она сконфуженно. — Тогда почему ты не издаёшь эти звуки при мне? — в конце её голос слегка надламывается. </p>
<p>Бен выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку. </p>
<p>— Потому что... — он запинается. — Потому что мужчины не... мужчины не <i>скулят</i> и не <i>хнычут</i>, Рей. Это... это просто унизительно, — он снова краснеет, и у Рей голова идёт кругом, но она хочет его выслушать. — Мне говорили... в прошлом... что это очень, очень непривлекательно, когда парни издают подобные звуки, и мне <i>очень трудно</i> этого не делать, особенно когда я с тобой, — признаётся он.</p>
<p>Рей открывает рот в изумлении.</p>
<p>— Ты что, прикалываешься надо мной? Бен, — Рей придвигается чуть ближе к своему парню, она до сих пор не дотронулась до него и теперь не может этого вынести. Бен, который обычно невероятно уверен в себе и полностью сдержан, который буквально образец контроля, сейчас дрожит. — Я <i>обожаю</i>, когда ты издаёшь звуки, я отчаянно <i>нуждаюсь</i> в них. Не знаю, что за сука сказала тебе иначе, но... <i>Бен</i>... Всё в тебе... — она дрожит. — Я обожаю в тебе <i>всё</i>, и я хочу знать, хорошо ли тебе со мной. Разве тебе не нравится, когда из-за тебя я задыхаюсь? — выглядя потрясённым, Бен кивает. — Не нравится, когда из-за тебя я срываюсь на крик, когда без конца повторяю твоё имя? Когда ты понимаешь, что мне так хорошо с тобой, что я ничего не могу с собой поделать?</p>
<p>Рей прижимается к Бену, кладёт руки ему на бёдра, касается носом его носа, и он нежно целует её, шепча ей в губы «<i>нравится</i>».</p>
<p>— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — говорит она. — Хочу, чтобы ты отпустил себя, хочу, чтобы ты доверился мне. </p>
<p>Бен кивает, и Рей мягко толкает его в грудь, загоняя обратно в кровать. Широко распахнув глаза и с изумлённым выражением лица, он охотно падает на спину.</p>
<p>У неё не занимает много времени стянуть с Бена боксеры и обнажить член, который тут же становится твёрдым чуть больше, чем наполовину, едва она обхватывает его рукой.</p>
<p>Обычно Бен не позволяет ей прикасаться к себе вот так, предпочитая самостоятельно довести член до полной твёрдости, и кончает внутрь неё, спрятав лицо, лишь после того, как доведёт её до оргазма по крайней мере дважды.</p>
<p>Но теперь он позволяет ей к себе прикоснуться. Член до сих пор слегка влажный, и на тумбочке она замечает бутылку смазки, которую прежде не видела; обычно они в ней не нуждаются. Она выдавливает себе в ладонь немного и проходится по члену несколько раз, пока он не становится достаточно скользким и движения её руки не начинают сопровождаться влажными звуками.</p>
<p>Она видит, как лицо Бена напрягается, и он закрывается от неё. Его руки сжимаются в кулаки.</p>
<p>— Бен, — тихо зовёт она, — посмотри на меня.</p>
<p>Открыв глаза, Бен моргает, глядя на неё. Свободной рукой Рей касается его лица, и Бен хнычет, позволяя ей себя успокоить. Он сдерживает очередной тихий стон, вместо этого издав разочарованный скулёж.</p>
<p>— Ты всё ещё сдерживаешься, — говорит она. — Прекрати. Всё нормально. Это же я, и... — Рей глубоко вздыхает. — Таким ты мне очень нравишься. Я люблю тебя.</p>
<p>Бен стонет, она никогда прежде не слышала, чтобы он издавал подобные звуки, и от этого у неё в животе разливается жар. Она начинает двигать рукой быстрее, сжимая член сильнее.</p>
<p>Бен начинает скулить, его щёки пылают, а губы блестят, когда он прижимает подбородок к груди, чтобы посмотреть, что Рей с ним делает. Толкаясь бёдрами вверх, он продолжает хныкать, стонать.</p>
<p>Он очень <i>шумный</i>. Шумнее, чем другие парни, с которыми она была, такой же шумный, как в лучших видео с соло мастурбацией, которые она смотрела на порнхабе. Его голос звучит так, словно ему больно, но осознание, что эти звуки вызваны именно удовольствием, пьянящее и восхитительное.</p>
<p>Одной рукой Бен сжимает простыню, а другой стискивает бедро Рей.</p>
<p>— Аххх... Ах... Аххххх... <i>Рей</i>! — скулит он, и звуки, срывающиеся с его губ, прямо-таки смущающие, но она никогда в жизни не возбуждалась настолько. — Ахххххх, — стонет он. — Блять... </p>
<p>— Вот так, — шепчет она ему на ухо. — Ты звучишь так хорошо, что я уже вся насквозь промокла.</p>
<p>Бен порывается скользнуть рукой ей между ног, но она ему не позволяет.  </p>
<p>— Не-а, — с улыбкой говорит она.</p>
<p>— Блять, — выдыхает он, закрывая глаза.</p>
<p>— Смотри на меня, — напоминает она ему, и Бен повинуется, и снова не сдерживает стона, когда она крепче сжимает член. </p>
<p>— Я уже близко, — говорит он ей, и Рей кивает, используя свободную руку, чтобы стянуть с себя шорты.</p>
<p>— Собираешься кончить? — спрашивает Рей, и Бен кивает. — Скажи мне.</p>
<p>— Сейчас кончу, — выдыхает он, и его голос — который всегда такой низкий — становится выше, резче. — Бля, сейчас кончу.</p>
<p>— Не закрывай глаза, Бен, не отворачивайся от меня. Дай на тебя посмотреть, пожалуйста, как же ты хорош сейчас. </p>
<p>Оседлав его, Рей продолжает двигать рукой, стоя над ним на коленях так, что головка члена едва касается её между бёдер. В одной руке она сжимает член, в другой — яйца. Лаская их нежно, она скользит рукой чуть ниже и массирует большим пальцем за мошонкой. </p>
<p>Теряя самообладание, Бен начинает стенать, как загнанный в ловушку зверь, его глаза становятся тёмными, словно смоль, а в уголке губ собирается слюна. </p>
<p>Он не сводит с неё глаз, хотя она понимает, что получается у него с трудом. Она не позволяет ему толкнуться в себя, вместо этого сжимает член в ладони, пока он едва-едва касается её у самого входа. </p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, дай мне кончить в тебя, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Рей позволяет ему скользнуть в себя лишь самым кончиком, но продолжает удерживаться на весу, не позволяя ему проникнуть глубже. Она выкручивает запястье, и Бен вскрикивает, его лицо морщится, и она чувствует в себе первую, обжигающе горячую струю спермы. Бен слишком слаб, но слишком силён — он хватает её за бёдра и одним резким движением опускает на себя. Её глаза расширяются, когда она без подготовки наполняется им до отказа. Она вскрикивает и удивляется, когда кончает вслед за ним, испытав крошечный, но чёткий и реальный оргазм. Жар Бена, выражение его лица... Никогда прежде она не видела, чтобы он кончал так, как сейчас, и он смотрит на неё, смаргивая слёзы, толкаясь в неё раз, второй, третий; член внутри неё дёргается. Рей чувствует, как сжимается на нём, и он стонет с ней в унисон.</p>
<p>Рухнув на него сверху, Рей кладёт голову ему на грудь и слышит, как заходится его сердце. Нежно целуя его всюду, она осторожно приподнимается и тянется выше, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. </p>
<p>— Больше никогда от меня не прячься, — говорит она ему. — Мне это ужасно понравилось.</p>
<p>Бен на мгновение кажется ошеломлённым, слишком измотанным, чтобы ответить словами, но когда он ей кивает, его глаза сияют. Рей устраивается на нём поудобнее, прижимаясь влажной киской к его бедру. Она чувствует, как из неё вытекает сперма, но Рей вроде как нравится, что она пачкает его. </p>
<p>Потянувшись к ней, Бен целует её в губы, лениво касаясь её груди через рубашку — неспешно и спокойно. Он касается её тела всюду в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем говорит с ухмылкой:</p>
<p>— Если дашь мне пару минут и «Гаторейд», держу пари, что смогу повторить. </p>
<p>— Тебе повезло, — с улыбкой отвечает Рей, вставая с кровати и хватая рюкзак. — Посмотри, что я принесла, — она достаёт бутылку голубого «Гаторейда», и на губах Бена появляется самодовольная усмешка. </p>
<p>— Отлично, — говорит он, а после осушает бутылку и выполняет обещанное.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>